What Words Can Do
by JNlover
Summary: See what curiousity can do to two cousins. Ben x Gwen


**Author's Note: It's been a while since I've written a bwen fic, but I'm back. Hope you like this one though.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10**

It was a normal, hot summer day with the Tennysons. Ben was playing with the omnitrix, while Gwen was working on her laptop.

Suddenly the RV stopped and Grandpa hollered to his grandkids, "Hey guys I'm going to get some groceries, wanna come?"

"Okay Grandpa" Gwen said shutting her laptop.

"Ben?"

"I don't think so Gramps. I'm too lazy to get up" Ben said

"Doofus" Gwen muttered

"Suite yourself. Come on Gwen" Grandpa then left him alone.

"Oh man this is the most boring day in summer. No aliens, no excitement, no fun, no nothing" He sighed before shifting his eyes to Gwen's laptop.

"Well I could surf the internet" He got up and in some way or another, was able to access the laptop's security defenses.

"It's all in the wrist" He smiled.

After half an hour of checking Sumo Slammers and stuff, he got a better idea.

"I wonder if Gwen wrote anything new in her diary since the last time" He grinned evilly

"Damn it, it's locked" Ben thought and saw the omntrix, "Not for long"

He then selected Upgrade and pressed the button. Within seconds, he morphed into the black and green alien.

He entered the laptop and started reading the diary.

"Dear Diary, I just wanted to share this poem to you, reflecting on my feelings to Ben.

**I don't think you will every fully understand**

**How you've touched my life and made me who I am**

****

**I don't think you could ever know just how truly special you are  
>That even on the darkest nights you are my brightest star<strong>

**I don't think you will ever fully comprehend how you've made my dreams come true**

**Or how you've opened my heart to love and the wonders it can do  
>You've allowed me to experience something very hard to find<br>Unconditional love that exists in my body, soul, and mind**

**I don't think you could ever feel all the love I have to give  
>And I'm sure you'll never realize you've been my will to live<br>You are an amazing person and without you I don't know where I'd be  
>Having you in my life completes and fulfills every part of me<strong>

**But alas, what was I thinking, we can never be together**

**I must overcome my feelings and just consider you as my brother  
>Ben"<strong>

Ben finished reading the poem and reverted back to human. He stood dumbfounded at stared at the wall.

"What just happened? Gwen is in love- with me? No it can't be me. I mean we're cousins, of course it's someone names Ben in her class or something" Ben said amazed and blushed deep red, but then heard the door knob moving. He quickly turned off the laptop, and pretended to sleep. He eventually, dozed off to dream world after an hour or so.

That night, Gwen was on her laptop and saw something unusual in her history.

"Sumo slammers? So that's what he did! Ok I'll show him to violate people's privacy." She smiled and walked towards his bunk.

Luckily for Ben, his Upgrade transformation was not shown, meaning that Gwen had no idea that he had just seen her diary.

But suddenly, Grandpa cleared his throat from behind, which made Gwen turn towards him.

"I'm going to meet some plumber friends a few miles away; I've been invited to a reunion. I'll be back in the morning.

"Wow that long?"

"Ya well we've really missed each other. You better go to bed now."

"Ok I will. Bye" Then her Grandpa left and she was free to unleash her plan.

She smiled evilly while looking at Ben's sleeping face.

(Author's Note: Don't worry she's not gonna kill him)

"Radicas equeltes!" She recited the spell and her eyes turned blue.

She then heard Ben's voice and grinned. Her plan to read Ben's secrets while sleeping was working.

"I am in complete control! Now let's see, with what do I black mail him?"

"Still sleeps with teddy bear… yawn… Got eight straight Fs in math… normal… Oh what is this? He cries softly every night in our summer before sleeping! Wow something must be bothering him" Gwen said sympathetically.

She then made her spell more intense to find out what's with her dear cousin.

"He cries from heart aches because he can never be with his love. Wow I've never known Ben had this mushy and soft side since New Mexico." She then frowned at the memory.

"But who might this lucky girl be? Wait a minute! Orange hair, emerald green eyes" Gwen gasped at the realization, making Ben wake up, and breaking the spell.

"Gwen what's wrong?" He said half asleep.

"Nothing" She quickly said

Then, a sinister silence spread the RV. Both cousins were blushing, and lost in each other's eyes. But Ben regained consciousness first and asked, "Where's Grandpa?"

"Oh he went to meet up with some of his old friends and won't be back until morning"

"Uh huh"

Again with the annoying silence that nobody felt comfortable with. But now, it was Gwen's turn to speak.

"Hey you were using my laptop without my permission!" She shouted

"I was bored what do you expect me to do? Watch the paint dry" He retorted. What the cousins didn't notice was that they were so close to each other that they could feel each other's breath.

But he then looked at the ground and thought that he should tell Gwen the complete truth, even though he might cause her discomfort.

"Um Gwen, to tell you the truth, the web wasn't the only thing I did on your laptop" He kept his gaze at the ground.

"What also?"  
>He then rolled his eyes and stuttered, "I also saw your diary" He admitted<p>

"What! Ben how could you be so ruthless and cruel? That's my own personal stuff" She kept yelling and did not raise his head.

But that's not important, what I want to tell you is… I hope that Ben guy loves you too" He said sadly

Gwen slapped her self so hard, a red mark was shown on her forehead.

"It's you, you numbskull!" She yelled before relaxing, "It's you who I'm in love with Ben" She said with an angel's voice.

But Ben said nothing, so Gwen decided to make it easier for him, even though she will get in trouble.

She embraced him in a hug which Ben returned after seconds, "And I know you love me too"

Then Ben pulled away and looked at her weirdly, "And how did find out?" He said half ecstatic, half mad

"Well I casted I spell on you to read your memories, hehe" She laughed nervously.

"What! Gwen how could you be-"

But Ben was interrupted from his lecture by a pair of lips over his. Then, he touched her waist and pulled her towards him, deepening the kiss. After seconds, they pulled away and looked at each other's passionate eyes.

"That was a nice way to tell me to shut up." He whispered

"Ben I love you" Gwen whispered back

"I love you too Gwen"

They finally hugged each other and enjoyed the moment, hoping it will last forever.

It might not, but their love sure will.

The End

**AN: So how was it? Cute? Short? I know but it's nice. Please review**

**Before I forget, I dedicate this story to Doc Boy. A great Bwen writer, an author who wrote the most Ben x Gwen stories ever, and a true friend.**


End file.
